teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior vs Jenku
Jenku powers up in his base form at his full power, Junior powers up a little and releases his powerful ki Junior then attacks Jenku with several punches , eventually landing a hit on Jenku in the abdomen and kicks him away , following up with a barrage of ki blasts with Jenku avoiding them all the two proceed in a intense battle creating havoc and destruction around the area the two fight to a stalemate, Junior bolts and lands several punches and then he throws Jenku into a mountain Jenku then flies back up an lands a sharp kick in Junior's abdomen , Junior then throws a large ki blast at Jenku , who managed to deflect it, Junior then follows with a kick to Jenku's head , which knocks him to the ground , forming a large crater in the process, While the fight goes on Junior and Jenku are both evenly matched with both of them hiding their true power Junior then attacks Jenku with a barrage of punches doing an incredible amount of damage and then Junior Spikes him to the ground creating another large crater Jenku is on his knees " He's a lot stronger than I ever could have imagined" Jenku Said Gohan goes into his ultimate form while trunks goes super Saiyan rage as the both of them charge at Blanco Junior , Junior one punches Trunks in the abdomen as Gohan tries punching Junior, Junior easily ducks and lands a devasting blow to Gohan's stomach knocking him and trunks out Jenku immediately rushes towards Junior Geku at a mountain prepares to charge the spirit bomb " Hold him off for a bit I know you can do this" Geku Said Jenku powers up further, further and further until he reached the legendary mastered soul form Junior applauds Jenku " It's quite beautiful seeing someone achive a heavenly form even if it's immensely inferior to strongest of them all" Junior Said Junior and Jenku are ready to fight , so they fly into the clouds , Junior orders Jenku to show his full power and so he does Junior easily blocks Jenku's moves and begins to punch Jenku , and Jenku has to retreat and rethink his strategy , Junior catches up due to having more speed , and after Jenku tried to punch Junior , Junior counters and punches him back , sending Jenku into the ocean , Junior rushes back to attack , but Junior continues to move at intense speed to get hits on Jenku making his arm burn , They both want to continue the fight , but higher in the atmosphere , Jenku is tired of playing around and wants to begin a serious battle between divine beings Junior and Jenku charge at each other and Jenku gets knocked into the clouds and this slightly fazes Jenku, Junior and Jenku both throw several attacks at each other Junior notices that Jenku is using all of his full power while Jenku was speaking to him Junior attacks Jenku this leads to them landing on an island Junior is tired of fighting Jenku and sends him off into space Junior claims that his attack could destroy the multiverse if Jenku wasn't careful Junior launches his attack towards earth , but it gets blown up by Jenku , Junior creates more of these and fires them away , They all get blown up , by a Masenko, Junior and Jenku decide to go even further int the earth's atmosphere , as they were rising , Jenku gets behind Junior to kick him in the head like Junior did to him, but Junior catches his foot before he could do so , Jenku raises his ki like it is a comet , Jenku and Junior then rush at each other and their fists collide with each other causing waves to flow throughout the multiverse Jenku hits Junior with the same amount of force at the same angle , which doesn't cause any sort of destruction, at another attempt ,Jenku still does the same to not destroy the multiverse they start throwing punches and kicks at each other Jenku then fires Junior an atomic like energy move , which Junior counters with a blue final flash , after moments of the collision struggle , a beam of light occurs throughout the multiverse , the beam the two created made a ki ball , Junior is able to hold his own in the collision , which causes disasters on earth and rifts in the multiverse , This collision explodes afterwards , Jenku claims that he nullfied the energy and used up 100% of his power to do so , He then gets furious that he could die and lose the fight and exerting his power , Junior and Jenku get close to each other to touch fists Jenku quickly attacks Junior after he does so , Junior gets some blows in , Jenku is wondering why he was so strong , They both continue their brawl and make their way back to earth , Junior becomes dissapointed in Jenku because he expected more , Jenku charges at Junior and they both go back to space , Junior tells Jenku that he regrets fighting someone this imperfect or weak , while Junior in the process of charging a Final Flash , Jenku is charging a kamehameha as they both fire it at each other , the collision of the two attacks creates a sphere of destruction, which blows up, Junior then tells Jenku he didn't use 100% of power at all he was holding back , Category:--junior--